General Information Page
Add information to these points, Comment your playername as you edit things so people know who has added things. Those who have added the most will get rewarded. Some things will need clarification for me, Leave them if unsure Chewett 11:35, October 14, 2014 (UTC) Edit the individual headings rather than the main page so we do not get edit conflicts. Using 4 tildas (~) will automatically insert your name and such into the page. If you are adding more information, add it at the bottom and I will add it into it Do not adjust the points marks I leave. Chewett 13:59, October 14, 2014 (UTC) How can I get an item crafted? Items are crafted through the Crafters Guild. Often times they will set out a quest in which you must gather resources or help in order to complete your item. A Wish Point is most always required in order to complete the item, as it represents your will to have it created. Outside the Crafter's Guild, items are created by "higher powers" of MD. They are often rewarded for extraordinary role play of the creation or use of the item. This often takes a long amount of time to prove dedication to your reason for wanting an item. ---- Phantasm: 2 - added info Who is authority for the Wikia? Chewett is the full authority for the Magic Duel Wikia page. If you wish to ask any questions you should talk to him. ---- Phantasm: 1 - Added Info How do I get a quest document To obtain a quest document you have to have given 3 wishpoints for quests. Once you have done this you can go to the MD archives and obtain a quest document. You must set a quest to properly obtain the document and then you will be able to use it on the papers part of your page from anywhere. If you would like to request one before having given out 3 wishpoints you can request it from Chewett or the council by reasoning why you would like it. ---- Phantasm: 2 - Main body EE: 1 - More information How do I initiate quest voting for my quest If you contact Chewett he will be able to add a quest vote for your quest. When you want it to be ended you should contact him again and he will give you the results. ---- Chewett: 1 - written answer correctly. Phantasm: 0 - wrongly answered question Ary: 0.5 - pointed out wrongly answered question What is a heads contest moderator? Can I become one? A heads contest manager was the name for the old group of RPC's that had the sendtogazebo spell. These players were asked to ensure the contest was fair but to also spice it up. Anyone holding the sendtogazbo spell was a heads contest moderator. Nowadays we do not have any Heads Contest Moderators. Those holding the sendtogazebo spell have been gifted it for their previous work and it does not relate to this old position. ---- Phantasm: 0 - Wrote about the BHC master and not HC manager... Chewett: 2 - Added the right information How to start the HC The heads contest can be started when enough people from each applicable Mind Power level (three, four and five) are interested in participating in one, which can be shown by posting a forum topic. Special rules can be put in place while the contest is running to make it more interesting. Ary: I doubt MP3 is applicable since HC got disabled for MP3 while it was still being run on regular basis. Who grants WP codes / Wishpoint Reward Code (WPRC) WP codes can be given by any MD authority who has attained them. These codes can be used to get a wishpoint reward point so you can then reward someone a wishpoint. Most land leaders have a number of these WPRC's to give out. In addition all MD admins can give them out (MD Council, Chewett, Muratus del Mur). If you want your quest to be sponsered by the TK's they can also give them out. Before giving out WP's remember to read the rules regarding them. ---- Phantasm: 0 - Wrong EE: 0.5 - added a basic list of people Chewett: 2 - Added a full text What is a trial? A Trial is just as it seems. In Magic Duel there are crimes and atrocities committed, just like in real life. When someone feels a crime has been committed, they can request a trial in the Lawyer's Office section of the forum. If they feel the trial is warranted, they will proceed with it. The judges will hear both sides of the story from the prosecutor and the defendant. They will also take into consideration witnesses, and saved data from text. Afterwards the judges must come to a 2 to 3 decision on which way they want the trial to end. They also are the ones who come up with the appropriate punishment, depending on the severity of the action/crime. *Eagle Eye: Trials are only for serious crimes, not for everyday rants. If its not in the rules but its obviously wrong, you can initiate a trial against who did it. This court is not ment to keep justice in MD, but to put enough pressure on crimes so that "criminals" will think twice before taking the risk of doing something questionable. Not all cases are accepted, so do not count on the ability of this court to handle all issues, but fear its punishments Rules of a trial 1) Trials can be initiated only by people directly involved in the situation that are suitable to suffer the decision of the trial. 2) Both sides will be heared both in private sessions and public ones the same number of times. Contacting me outside the decided session times is not allowed. 3) Each trial should have in its start a very clear concept of what it is disputed or demanded and what the requests of each side are. 4) Secret trials are not an option for now but could be an option if the discussed matters are of secret nature. I will be the one to decide that. 5) I can deny the start of a trial if i consider that there might by other ways to solve the issue 6) Trials involving groups of people should have same number of participants on both sides. In the situation as a single person accuses a group of people such as a organization, that person will have to get on its side more witnesses or people supporting his cause. This obviously gives more power to groups of people over single individuals because the punishments affecting groups are more important. 7) Proof and arguments should be given only when asked, any proof coming outside the time when its asked will be ignored. 8) The decisions of the trials are permanent and effective immediately, both side must agree in the beginning of the trial that they will obey any decision resulting from the trial regardless how unfair they will consider it at the end. 9) Refusing to obey trial decisions will result in severe punishments What types of things can be brought to trial? From personal argues between players to more important situations. Creature theft, abuse, rule breaking, anything. Only important issues will be allowed to get to trial because my time is limited. At each trial i can select a group of people to vote, the selection will be as neutral as i can and i will not listen to your suggestions for the jury. I will try to select each time different people so that there wont be a "jury" profession. Phantasm: 0 - This is starting wrong, you don't request from judges... Who are the judges? Ailith, Granos, and DST are currently the only 3 judges in Magic Duel. These people are called into decide important matters in the game by game management. You can ask them for views and opinions on rules but they should not be requested to handle simple trials, this should be posted on the forum. See details about making a trial. ---- Phantasm: 0.5 - Added a basic start Chewett: 1 - Made correct What is the Community Law Council? More information what it is, what it did, It _is_ still existing. Forum link - ommunity Law Council http://magicduel.invisionzone.com/forum/265-community-law-counsel/ ---- Phantasm: 0 - wrong information. EE: 0.5 - added some information How to start a trial Make an elaborate topic in Lawyer's office with your crime, reason, and basic proof in which to find the trial necessary. Once this has been done it will be reviewed by the MD staff and it shall be considered. ---- Phantasm: 1 - start but half wrong Ary: 1 - Fixed up start Chewett: 1 - merged and added more information. How do I get my artwork added to the game? *Eagle Eye: Ask the council contact@magicduel.com or Chewett and Mur Ingame art *Eagle Eye: Hand made creating and no color Ingame art ask to the MD council Avatars *Eagle Eye: Uploading Custom Avatar By submitting this image you are stating that you have permission to do so; in that either you have drawn it, or the author has granted permission for you to submit the image to us. You are also stating that it is drawn by hand in the medium of pencil. The submitter holds the responsibility that the image has not been copied or heavily influenced from another source, and as extension to that, is not under copyright by another individual or company. By submitting the image to Magicduel, you give full permissions and copyright to Magicduel Adventure LLC to use it as is deemed appropriate. In submitting this image you agree not to distribute the image to any other individual or organization, and also that not distributed elsewhere prior to uploading. By submitting this image you, the submitter, understand and agree to these terms. It should be noted that these terms apply even if the image is denied. For any questions relating to this please contact art@magicduel.com or MD council *Eagle Eye: Item images *Eagle Eye: Ask council contact@magicduel.com *Eagle Eye: The in-game art, avatar and image must be original and being checked by the system. If your your artwork accept or rejected MD council automaticaly send a message. Original artwork you made is beautiful. What is an alt An alt is merely another account you play. Typically you will name one account as a "main" and all others as alts. Alt accounts are no different from normal accounts however you are not allowed to use your main to help your alts or vice verse. Some events have a rule that only one account per person is allowed to participate therefore you cannot use two accounts for these events. Official Comments: You can have multiple, alternate accounts (alts). Any alternate accounts that you control are not allowed to interact with each other beyond a conversational level.All accounts from the same network are automatically logged as alts, and several automatic restrictions will be enforced by the interface. See below for further rules and restrictions on. alt's Restrictions: * No Trading of Creatures, Items or Avatars * No Fighting each other * Generally, do not create or use accounts solely to benefit another of yours Phantasm: 1 Ary: 1 EE: 1 Chewett: 1 - cleaning How do I report alt-checker false positives *Ealg Eye: You can talk to Judge dst ask for the alt-checker or to Chewett, My account has problems, what can I do? Follow these bug reporting guidelines http://magicduel.com/pages/help.reportbug.php ---- DD: 1 - correct one from another post EE: 1 - added some info not used I have problems with the MD shop, what can I do? Ary: Contact MDC by email at contact@magicduel.com and explain the problem in detail. I have a problem ingame with a player, who can I talk to? PhantasmMD (talk)You can report them to an LHO, or most veterans who will try and fix the problem peacefully. If a peaceful resolution can not be had, then you can request further help from Grido if it is a minor offense. If it is a large offense it is best to submit for a trial, or ask for assistance from one of the judges on how to take the matter further. Rule clarification Rules can be viewed under the "Restrictions" tab in game. Each section gives a short review, with the ability to toggle a longer review. You can also reference the Magic Duel Forum topic 'Announcements of Rules and Regulations'. This topic can be found HERE If your question is not answered by the text, you can then refer to the Magic Duel Forums under the Questions and Answers section. *Eagle Eye: Actions not to do: *Spam anything of sorts *Be offensive or harass *Exchange rewards by faking quests *Code to automatize actions like a bot, or to do harm *Forge any sort of proof *Use real world cash to trade, or steal money to get credits *Use duplicate or stolen pictures for any artwork submission Phantasm: 1 - start How can I organize an event? Anyone can organize an event. Once you have come up with an idea and plan for an event, it's best to ask previous event organizers for help to create your event. Once you have finished a detail plan, date, and possible rewards for an event, you can then post it under the "Contests, Quests, and Adventures" section of the forum. If you have a Quest Document, you can also place the information there, for easier access to information for others in game *Eagle Eye: If you want to Organize and plan Big Events, Scret Events, MD Birthday Party, Monthly Quest, Summer Quest, Spring Quest and Halloween Party contact MD council (Chewett or Mur) ---- Phantasm: 1 - Start What is there available to event organizers Besides the valuable information that previous event organizers offer, there are several other things available. In the Magic Duel Forum at the bottom of the page there is a section listed "MD Scripting". It will give you many different ways to code "clickies" that are available all through-out the realm. If you do not have acess to the clickies, there are many veterans who do have access and would be glad to help you set them up. They can as well offer coding, and general information about events. The Treasure Keepers Alliance can help to provide rewards for events that you may not be able to provide yourself. ---- Phantasm: 1 - start, chew needs to add some stuff The MD votings sites have an issue? Ary: Follow the procedure as noted in http://magicduel.invisionzone.com/topic/8927-posting-free-credits-problems/ I cannot buy X from Zazzle I want to offer my skills as an artist/coder/planner/organizer/magician Who does Kingship elections? How can I rebel? http://magicduel.com/page/Announcement/view/1659 http://magicduel.com/page/Announcement/view/1661 Ary: How can you rebel CURRENTLY since that interface that was used for rebelling is no longer available, while in capitols there are still rebel statistics. What are Spell documents Spell Documents are used for some of the most powerful spells in Magic Duel. Each page contains a bit of information related to the spell. If you have consecutive pages starting with the first one, you can use them to cast a spell. ---- Phantasm: 1 - Start How can I get spell documents Spell Documents are rewarded from Spell Document quests. These are specific quests that are designed to be harder than most and reward spell documents. A number of people are currently running spell document quests. These quests are ran on an individual basis and you are not competing against anyone else Chewett: 2 - added it all DD: Complete quests of those who can award spell documents (and have them as rewards) How can I get the ability to give spell documents out Spell Documents are given to quest makers who have proven themselves as valuable assets to the community for their quests. The higher powers of the game choose only the best quest makers to hand out such documents, and is considered a great reward to be able to do so. ---- Phantasm: 1 - Start, but partially wrong atm How to become a LHO There is a clicky in Paper Cabin that provides information for this matter and also is coded to receive applications. Contact Grido for more details applying to be a Live Help Operator. Grido is the leader/founder of LHO. DD: You can also talk to other LHO's and learn from them, and try acting like one and help others out, before applying. ---- Ary: 1 - Start EE: 1 - Added more information Chewett: 0.5 - Cleaned How to become a forum Mod Talk to burns to apply to become a forum mod. If he is not around talk to Chewett DD: Refer to this thread http://magicduel.invisionzone.com/topic/13363-forum-mod-applications/ ---- EE: 1 - start What is the AL The Adventure Log is a way for players to keep track of the events that unfold in Magic Duel. They help to provide a basis of what has happened, and is happening in the world. ---- Phantasm: 1 - Start How to get in the AL Im adding this into it :) Chewett 15:24, October 14, 2014 (UTC) What is a main land? Main lands are the first 4 lands that were implemented in MagicDuel. They are: Loreroot, Marinds Bell, Necrovion, and Golemus Golemicarum. ---- Phantasm: 1 - Start How do I join a main land There are 3 ways to joining a main land. Apply for citizenship through the appropriate land forum in the Magic Duel Forums. Join an alliance within the land automatically makes you a citizen. A King/Queen grants citizenship through dedication of your role. DD: Talk to the citizens and see if you feel you have a sense of belonging to the main land Phantasm: 1 - Added start, needs to fix a bit What is a non main land? Any land that is not considered a main land, is considered a non main land. DD: Non-mainlands include Underground, Lands of the East, MDA, and Labyrinth Chewett: 1 - start How do I join a non main land? Joining a non main land is much the same as joining a main land. The only difference is there is no King to allow citizenship, so citizenship through role play must be granted by a 'higher power' if they feel you have deserved the right to become a non-allied citizen of that land. syrian: it is possible to join a non main land through an alliance of that land, for this you must be invited by a member of that alliance and be mp4 or higher Phantasm: 1 - Start How do I split resources? You cannot. ---- Chewett: 0 - start How do I make a complain against a player Against a LHO Against Chewett/Mur/council How can I report swearing? If you wish to report swearing ingame you should contact a LHO or Grido. Grido deals with all petty crimes in MD. ---- Chewett: 1 - Started How do I report a bug? Follow these bug reporting guidelines http://magicduel.com/pages/help.reportbug.php ---- EE: 1 - Added a start DD: 1 - correct link used :) How do I report a spelling mistake? You can report spelling mistakes directly to Grido or post them in this forum thread http://magicduel.invisionzone.com/topic/7260-english/ How do I get items Items are most generally gathered through trading and quests. They are at times handed out for free or "created" for extremly well played out roles, or actions that warrent specific items. Some items have hidden abilities that must be scripted, or "discovered". The Crafter's Guild, when active, can also help in the creation of items. ---- Phantasm: 2 - good start How do I get coins Coins can be obtained foremost through the MD Shop. Silver is given when certain items within the shop are purchased. Gold is often found at the end of a category within the shop. Coins can also be gathered through trading of resources/items with other players. Coins can also be given out as rewards for quests. ---- Phantasm: 2 - Good Start How do I get a WP Wish points are obtained most often by quests. Completion of quests for a Wish Point are often difficult, in order to justify such a high standard reward. There are some Wish Points that you can obtain by your Achievements that you acquire over time in game. Syrian: WPs can also be obtained through achievements for gaining a certain amount of active days in the realm, achievements must first be unlocked and are located at special places around the realm Phantasm: 1 - start How do I get spells A small selection of spells are gained through the wish point shop and grant limited casts, that will regenerate every 2 weeks. Spells can also be learned by using a Spell Stone, a one use item that will grant a limited non regenerate-able amount of spell casts, spells learned this way will last for 6 months. Syrian; spell stones can be given as rewards to player made quests. ---- Syrian: 1 - Written a good start Chewett: 0 - cleaning How do I get resources Resources are gathered using tools, each resource type needs a different kind of tool to be gathered, land capitals such as Ravenhold in Loreroot have Herb Baskets which are free for anyone to take, these are used to gather herbs. Other tools can be found in other places but they are Shared Items(items that will return to the place you found them every week) Syrian:There are some resources that do not have a specific tool to harvest, but instead are obtained through other means, A list of all resources and how to obtain them is as follows: Wiiya: Wiiya Bubble Syntropic Dust: A byproduct of Wiiya harvesting (gained when there is none of that resource in your inventory) Bones: Bone Shovel Skull : Unbreakable Trowel Memory Stone: Memory Stone Detector Sand: Byproduct of Memory Stone harvesting Timeless Dust: Breaking a Spell Stone Unidentified Plants - Herbs Basket (1 of 4 gather-able resources obtained from this tool, see below for the others) Toxic Plants: Herbs Basket Aromatic Herbs: Herbs Basket Tea Leaves: Herbs Basket Flowers: Byproduct of using the Herbs basket Resin: Resin Collector Tree Bark: Bark Cutting Knife Lumber : Lumber Saw Branches: Fenths: Reality Coagulator Water: Water Bucket, Large/Small recipient Mineral Water: Rainwater: Rain water collector Fat : Obtained from Leaking Grasan (http://magicduel.com/page/Announcement/view/2087) Skin: Obtained from Exfoliating Grasan (http://magicduel.com/page/Announcement/view/2088) Toxic Gas: Obtained from Farting Grasan (http://magicduel.com/page/Announcement/view/2089) Solid Stench: Obtained from a Smelly Grasan (http://magicduel.com/page/Announcement/view/2098) Raw Glass: created by using sand in a sand melter Cup of Cold Tea: a result of A cup of tea cooling down (expiring) Sticky Goop: a result of Candy melting Colored Paper: Obtained from an Elucubration (a special type of creature, not commonly available) Gift Wrap: Byproduct of something from the drach cave (i forgot the name of the item, this will need rewriting) Bushies: Adding Water to bushy giving plant thingy ((is this spoilerish? i hope not...) ---- Syrian: 2 - Start How do I get tokens Tokens are bought with credits, from the MD shop. When purchasing a token it will randomly apply a token in its set to a random creature you own. You can also buy creatures that already have tokens on them from other players. ---- Syrian: 1 - start How can I get an announcement written for my event? You can ask the MD council or Chewett to make an announcement for you EE: 1 - finished How can I make somewhere a sanctuary for a period of time Making somewhere a sanctuary can be requested by a player. Sending the information why a place needs to be a sanctuary Chewett or the Council will get them to review it. It is often done for quest or event purposes. Be sure to include a detailed explanation why you require such, and for what duration of time you require it. ---- Phantasm: 2 - good start Chewett: 1 - cleaning How can I change what resources are available at a location? Gathering resources is a way of changing how many are at a given scene, resources will regenerate daily depending on how many are left in the scene. ---- Syrian: 1 - basic start Get to mindpower X Each Mind power has its own restrictions you must complete before moving on. MP3 is the beginning level that all people start at. As you progress in experience and game-play, you will be able to upgrade through your profile to the next mind power. MP4 is next, which is the intermediate stage of the game. This mind power lets you delve a little deeper into the intricate works of fighting, and gaining stats. MP5 is the last "normal" mind power. At this level you will have full access to the functions of your character. MP6 is held as the "protector" stage of the game. When you have proven yourself to others they can choose to be your "Adept". When you have reached the appropriate number of Adepts, it will allow you to become an MP6. At this mind power you will be able to cast certain spells and have access to certain restricted aspects of the game. You then will have those who will become your "Worshipers" who feed you heat in order for you to best serve the community with your new found powers. Other Mind Powers (MP1,MP2, MP7, etc) are only held, and given out by higher powers of MD, who feel you deserve such Mind Power for whatever your respective role is. ---- Phantasm: 3 - good start How do I get more principles? Principles are gained through story mode, and the choices you make there. When you start in mindpower 3 you are able to get three principles in Story mode. Each mindpower gives you an additional choice. Up to a max of 5 principles at MP5. In addition you can only get a max of 4000 in each principle stat. They can also be gained by sacrificing creatures to a land alter, eg. Fenths Press. Each mainland has its own alter and will give different principles and principle amounts. ---- Chewett: 2 - Cleaned and added Syrian: 1 - Start Get stats Most stats are received through fighting and training. Stats can also be gained through sacrificing of creatures at specified alters throughout the realm. ---- Phantasm: 1 - Start Get an avatar Avatars can be bought it the MD shop Avatar section after the extra feature has been purchased in the extra features shop (avatar level +1) ---- Syrian: 1 - Start Get an avatar golded *Eagle Eye: You can buy a gold avatar to MDShop Unique MD Avatars using your creditsAll avatars are UNIQUE and ORIGINAL, once you get one nobody else will be able to have it untill you release it for an other one. You can view level 2 avatars. More avatar levels can be unlocked at different depth levels in MDShop. WARNING: You allready have an avatar, changing your current avatar for an other one will make the current one freely available for other players to chose and will cost you 1$. Your avatar will be returned to MD Avatar gallery for someone else to use if you are inactive for more than 6 months. If your avatar returns to shop you will be refunded the credit spent for itFrom now on new gold avatars will be also created randomly (as in not by request) from the available avatars present in the normal avatar gallery. The best looking avatars will be picked from time to time and moved to the gold section. More avatars apear here as the current are picked by other players. Original artworks, each avatar is unique, only one player can own it at one time. Your avatar will be yours forever or untill you change it. We DO NOT accept requests for custom avatars, however you can request or share your ideas with the artists drwing them and they will be available in the gallery, but they wont be automaticaly assigned to any player, you sill have to get them as anyone else. You can also participate by a quest of bidding. Here is the forum link http://magicduel.invisionzone.com/topic/15525-gold-avatar-auction-23/ PhantasmMD (talk) 15:22, October 14, 2014 (UTC) Aviatar's are also golded as rewards. They are often rewarded at major events such as Magic Duel Birthday to those who have proven themselves worthy of having their avitar golded. Often is is granted for dedication to the game, or an achievement that is above and beyond the call of their normal duty. DD: Take part and bid in the Gold Avatar Auctions that take place on the forum (hosted by Fire Starter) from time to time. If you win, you get a golden avatar token which you can use to golden your avatar! Note: Ask Fire Starter or Neno Veliki for more information How do I Suggest a feature First check the forums to see if it has already been suggested. If not, then feel free to open a new topic suggesting it! ---- DD: 1 - start